


Miracle (A story of how a Ginger Goat came to be)

by Dreamstar11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamstar11/pseuds/Dreamstar11
Summary: This had been on my mind for quite some time. I've tried to come up with a way to write the rest of New Family, but I couldn't figure anything out. However, I had come up with the ending without any trouble. So, here you are.





	Miracle (A story of how a Ginger Goat came to be)

**Author's Note:**

> This had been on my mind for quite some time. I've tried to come up with a way to write the rest of New Family, but I couldn't figure anything out. However, I had come up with the ending without any trouble. So, here you are.

It had been at least two hours of searching since Frisk went missing. Papyrus and Sans were searching the east side of the city, asking around (Sometimes a little too loudly) if they had seen Frisk. Alphys was working on tracking Frisk’s soul, while Undyne sprinted throughout the west side of the city. Muffet and Mettaton could not join the search, but they promised to call if they spotted them.

Back at the Dreemurr house, Toriel was pacing back and forth, filled with anxiety. Star was sitting on the couch, his entire body filled with anxiety. He gripped his hoodie sleeves tightly as his body shook. He remembered how he and Frisk were talking a walk together to visit Grillby’s, when a man in a large trench coat came running out of an alleyway, picking up Frisk by the waist, and sprinting off. Star had tried to chase the tall man, but to no avail. The man was just too fast. Then, Star had tried to find the man, running as fast as his legs could run….for a half an hour. He eventually gave up, and walked home. Once he had come in the house without Frisk, he told Toriel all that had happened. Needless to say, the information didn’t go down well. After five minutes of calming Toriel down, they immediately sprang into action. Toriel called each and every one of their friends, telling them the news, and to start looking for Frisk.

Star couldn’t help but feel like it was all his fault. He was the only one there to protect Frisk….Toriel said to keep her safe, and he had failed. “ I-It’s all m-my fault….I-I should’ve k-kept a better eye on h-her….” He said, gripping his arms tighter. Toriel stopped her pacing, and turned to Star. “ Oh, no my child….it’s not your fault. You were unaware of your surroundings, and that man just took you by surprise.” She said. Star shook his head, hot tears welling in his eyes. “ B-But I c-could’ve looked after h-her better! I-I could’ve h-held her hand, o-or had her go in front of me, or-” He was cut off, by Toriel gripping his shoulders tightly. “ Star, look at me.” Toriel said in a firm, yet comforting voice. Star flinched a little at her tone, but looked at her anyway. Toriel’s eyes held a loving motherly gaze, that always seemed to comfort Star, even when he was having one of his anxiety attacks. “ It is not your fault, my child. You did the best you could to get her back. I’m sure that we will get her back, I promise.” Toriel said, gently wiping away the tears in Star’s eyes with her thumb. Star remained silent for a little, before nodding. “ Y-You’re right. W-We’ll find h-her….t-thanks, Mom.” He said. This brough a smile to Toriel’s face, and she ruffled Star’s long, red hair. “ That’s the spirit. Why don’t I go get you a slice of pie to calm your nerves?” She said. Star smiled gratefully, and nodded. Then, Toriel stood up, and walked into the kitchen to grab the slice of pie.

Just then, Star’s phone began to vibrate within his pocket. The familiar anime opening ringtone rang out in the living room, causing Star to jump a little in surprise. He quickly pulled the buzzing phone from out of his pocket, and accepted the call. “ H-Hello?” He asked. “ S-Star! Thank g-goodness you picked up!” The familiar, nerdy voice of Alphys said with a small sigh of relief. “ A-Anyway, I’ve t-tracked Frisk’s soul to its location! I-I’m w-with Undyne, and heading over. I-I’ve already notified Sans and P-Papyrus, and hopefully Asgore can g-get there s-soon!” She said. Star’s eyes widened. “ W-WHAT?! W-Where are they?!” He asked. He could almost hear Alphys jump from his reaction. “ C-Calm down! I-I’ll send you the location r-right n-now! B-But you’d better hurry!” Alphys said, hanging up. A moment later, Star received a text with a map of the city. Near the end of the east side, there was a small red dot, pinpointing Frisk’s location. Toriel rushed into the room with a slice of pie. “ W-Who was t-that?! W-Was it Alphys?! Did she find Frisk?!” She asked. Star turned to her, and nodded, his heart beating furiously. “ Y-Yes! W-We’ve gotta go, NOW!” He said. Toriel nodded, and set the plate on the coffee table. Then, the two of them rushed out the door, heading for the location Alphys had sent. “ Hang on Frisk….we’re coming to save you.” Star said.

Meanwhile, within a musty, run down warehouse, Frisk sat tied to a chair, unable to move at all. She looked around, trying to find her kidnapper, or an exit, or SOMETHING. There was a small, deep chuckle from the end of the room, and the man from before emerged from the darkness. He had brown, scruffy hair, and cruel amber eyes. He wore a large tan trench coat, a pair of torn jeans, and scuffed up boots. 

“ So, YOU’RE the ambassador of all the monsters? Gotta say, I’m not impressed, kid.” He said, walking up to Frisk. Frisk opened her red eyes, letting Chara take control so she could speak. “ What the actual hell?! What’s this all about?! What do you want from me?!” She asked, her voice echoing throughout the warehouse. A cruel smirk spread across the man’s face. “ I just want you to answer some questions, brat. How exactly did you destroy that barrier? It was unopenable before.” He said. Chara blinked in surprise, and decided to answer honestly. “ I didn’t. A frie-” She was cut off by the man driving his fist across her cheek. “ LIAR!! I know it was you, you brat!! You should have died down in that hellhole, but you didn’t!! How did you survive?! How did you break the barrier?!” The man shouted. Chara flinched from the man’s tone, shuddering a little. “ ….I-I’m telling you, I-I didn’t break the b-barrier. As f-for how I s-survived, I befriended the m-monsters, instead of h-hurting them. T-They didn’t really want t-to fight!” She said. The man rose an eyebrow. “ Oh really? Then….why does this journal say different?” He asked, pulling out a dusty journal with odd shapes and symbols on it. Chara’s eyes widened in shock. “ W-Wha….w-where did you get that journal?! T-That’s-” The man then delivered another strike to Chara’s face, shutting her up. “ Quiet, brat. Let’s see….ah yes, Determination. It says here that Determination is a very powerful source for humans, and monsters sometimes….it can grant them power beyond what anyone can comprehend….hmm….and it says that you’re one of the most determined people alive.” The man said. 

Chara growled a little, spitting a bit of blood onto the dusty floor. “ W-What does t-that….ngh….h-have to do with a-anything?” She asked. “ I’m getting to that. It also says that if someone kills a being with a high level of determination, they will gain that determination.” The man said….before turning to Chara with an evil smirk. Chara’s face paled, and she struggled within her bonds. “ W-What? T-that’s not t-true! You….you’re not actually….” She fell silent, as the man pulled a small, black pistol from his trench coat pocket. “ That sounds like a wonderful thing….the power to control the world….” He said with a sinister tone. Chara struggled even more, the rope beginning to dig into her skin. “ N-No! D-Don’t do i-it! W-What will this c-change?!” She asked. The man chuckled, and took a few steps back, aiming the gun right for Chara’s head. “ I’ll become a being of massive power, and control this damned world. Any last words, before I send you to hell, where you belong?” He asked. Those words rang within Chara’s mind, as she recalled the battle with Sans….

“ It’s a beautiful day outside….birds are singing….flowers are blooming….on days like this, kids like you….”

Chara took a deep breath.

“ SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.”

*You cried out for help.

“ HELP!!! M-Mom!! Dad!! S-Sans!! Papyrus!!! ANYONE!!! HELP ME!!!!” Chara cried, tears beginning to run down her face. The man laughed coldly. “ How pathetic. Crying for help….well, it doesn’t matter to me. Goodbye, freak.” He said. Chara shut her eyes tightly, bracing for the final shot. As she did so, she could had sworn she had heard footsteps….The man pulled the trigger, and a loud gunshot rang throughout the warehouse….  
.  
.  
.

.  
But nothing happened.

Confused, Chara slowly opened her eyes. Then, her eyes widened in horror. Standing in front of her, was the shape of a familiar teenage boy….with long red hair….and a dirty hoodie….her only human family member, Star. “ W-What….why….” Chara managed to say. Star’s body trembled violently, his arms open wide. He slowly turned back to Chara, a small smile on his face. “ …..t-that hurt l-like HELL….” He winced. Chara’s eyes welled with hot tears, and she struggled within her bonds as she realized what Star had done….he had taken the bullet for her….but how? How had he gotten here? Chara’s body trembled violently, and she spat out, “ YOU IDIOT!!!!”

The man’s eyes were wide with surprise, before he smirked again. “ Wow. Sacrificing yourself for this brat? How stupid….oh well, I’ve still got another bullet in this-” Suddenly, Star began slowly walking toward the man. “ Eh? You’ve still got more in you, kid? Look, I don’t have time for this, so get out of my way.” The man said, aiming the gun from Chara again. Star coughed up a mouthful of blood, and glared death at the man. “ Like HELL I’m g-gonna let y-you kill her….” He said, chest burning with pain. The man rose an eyebrow. “ Oh really? What are you going to do to me? Kill me? You’re NOTHING.” He hissed. Star chuckled a little, before spitting up more blood. “ No….but THEY might.” He said, pointing towards the large, wooden main door of the warehouse. The man turned toward the door just as several spears came tearing through, one of them actually embedding itself in his gut. “ A-AH!!!” The man cried as Undyne, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, and the others came rushing in. 

Sans immediately rushed into action, stretching his arm out toward the man. Suddenly, the man’s yellow soul turned a dark blue hue, and the man was forced onto the ground, unable to move. Toriel rushed to help Frisk, quickly using her fire magic to burn through the ropes. “ My child, a-are you alright?!” She asked, just before Frisk tackled her in a hug, tears flooding down her face. Toriel returned the hug, tears welling in her eyes. “ I’m so glad you’re safe….it’s alright now….it’s okay….” She whispered, rocking Frisk back and forth in a comforting manner. Undyne stood next to the man, her boot planting itself firmly on his back. “ Had enough fun, you big asshole?” She asked. The man let out a small groan in response. “ Thought so.” Undyne said. Papyrus’s eyes lit up in happiness. “ WE DID IT! WE SAVED FRISK!! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!!” He cheered. Star chuckled a little as well, before collapsing on the dusty floor, coughing up a large portion of blood. 

Toriel looked over at him, and her eyes widened in horror. “ S-Star?! W-What’s wrong?!” She asked, setting Frisk down, and rushing to help Star. She quickly turned Star onto his back, and gasped. The front of his hoodie was stained a dark red color, completely soaked with his blood. “ O-Oh my gosh….I-I must get you healed i-immediately!!” She cried, placing her hands on Star’s chest, and concentrating. Her hands glowed with a light green aura, and Toriel began to try and heal the bullet wound. Alphys, Asgore and Frisk rushed over as well. “ H-Hold on, Star! You’ll be a-all healed soon!” Asgore said, his whole body shaking. Frisk held Star’s hand in her own, stroking in comfortingly as Toriel continued her magic. However, after several minutes of trying, Star’s condition only seemed to get worse. Weakly, Star looked up at Toriel, and took her paw. “ M-mom, s-stop….i-it’s okay….” He said, coughing a little. Toriel shook her head, her entire body trembling. “ N-No! We c-can’t give up!” She said, concentrating harder. 

Star gripped her paw tighter. “ Mom, that’s e-enough….I-I’ve already l-lost too much b-blood….” He said. Toriel hiccuped a little, trying not to break down in tears. Star smiled weakly, coughing a little more. “ ….t-thank you, M-mom….I….I-I w-wish I c-could have been m-more h-help….I-I’m….g-gonna miss you….” He said, then turned to Sans and Papyrus. “ You two are t-the best s-skeletons I-I’ve ever m-met….P-Pap, you’re such a g-good friend….Sans, you’re t-the….most SANSational skeleton I-I-ngh….I’ve m-met….” He said. Papyrus’s eye twitched at the pun, but he smiled. “ WHY, THANK YOU, TALLER HUMAN!” He said. However, Sans didn’t speak….his eye sockets were completely dark…. Star turned his head to Undyne and Alphys. “ U-Undyne….y-you’re the most b-badass f-fish lady in the w-whole world….k-keep being awesome, a-alright? I’m gonna m-miss-” Undyne stomped over, and glared at Star, hot tears welling in her eyes. “ S-Shut up, y-you stupid punk. You’re g-gonna be alright, y-you got that?!” She said. Star flinched at Undyne’s tone, and smiled a little. “ H-Heh….thanks….A-Alphys….you’re probably the biggest anime nerd I’ve ever met in my life. Keep it up, o-okay? Oh….and don’t stop d-doing what you l-love, alright? Y-you’re amazing at what you do….” He said, his voice getting weaker and weaker. Asgore knelt down in front of Star. “ That was a great sacrifice you made, young one. One we will never forget….” He said. With a small cough, Star smiled up at Asgore. “ T-Thanks, Dad. Y-You’re….r-really great….” He said, before turning to Frisk. “ And….Frisk? Chara?” Star asked. Frisk opened her eyes, letting Chara control her for a moment. “ Y-Yes?” Chara asked. Star remained silent for few minutes, before he said, “ You….stay….determined….a-and take c-care of….t-the family….you got that?” Chara hiccuped a little, but nodded. “ G-Good….I….l-love you all….I….thank you….” Star whispered. Finally, his body went limp as he let out his final breath….

Immediately, Toriel began to sob into her hands, tears running freely down her furry muzzle. Alphys hugged Undyne tightly, crying into her chest. Undyne gently stroked Alphys’s head, trying to hold back her tears. Sans turned away solemnly, while Papyrus slowly moved a little closer. “ ….T-TALLER HUMAN? W-WHY ARE Y-YOU ASLEEP? T-THIS IS NO PLACE T-TO TAKE A N-NAP!” He said, though his body was trembling. Undyne slowly looked up at Papyrus, and shook her head. “ He’s….h-he’s gone, P-Papyrus….h-he sacrificed himself for Frisk….” She said. Papyrus shook his head. “ B-BUT HE W-WAS HEALTHY! I-I STILL HAVE A-A PLATE OF S-SPAGHETTI FOR HIM!” He said. Sans walked up to Papyrus, then hugged him tightly. Asgore held Toriel and Frisk in his arms, as tears ran down his cheeks. Frisk sobbed into Asgore’s chest, holding him tightly. They had lost a precious family member….

.

.

.

A few days later….

Flowey sat in his flower pot on the counter. Since Toriel, Asgore and Frisk had come home, they hadn’t been the same. They had put Star’s body in his room, until the time had come for the funeral. Flowey had decided to keep watch over Star’s soul, until the time had come….or until it shattered.

Today was the day of the funeral. Everyone had gathered in Toriel’s bedroom for a small talk, some comforting, and some fond memories. Flowey knew he wasn’t welcome in that kind of a discussion, especially being emotionless. “ ….mm….maybe just one more time, before it’s time.” He said, focusing on Star’s soul. As it popped into view, Flowey’s eyes widened.

The soul hadn’t shattered.

Flowey shook his head a little. “ I-It can’t b-be….there’s no way….w-without one of the soul containers, t-that soul should’ve shattered!” He said. He peered closer, trying to make out and cracks, or flaws in the soul….but there was nothing there. In fact, the soul pulsed with life! It was as if Star was somehow alive! “ W-What the heck?! Even Frisk c-couldn’t last t-this long! W-What’s going on?!” Flowey asked aloud. Suddenly, the soul let out a large pulse of energy, and began to rotate, the lime green color paling. Flowey’s eyes widened more, and he rubbed his eyes with his small leaves. “ T-This has to b-be a dream. T-This has to be!” Flowey said. Soon, the soul had done a complete 180 degree turn, and drained in color, becoming completely white. “ W-Wait….did….did it….” Flowey sputtered. Yes, it was true; Star’s soul had turned into a monster soul.

Just then, Toriel and Frisk walked out of the bedroom. Toriel wore a long, black funeral dress, as well as a silver heart locket. Frisk wore a similar black dress, with a small black bow in the back. “ ….i-it’s time, my child….” Toriel said in a tired, miserable voice. Frisk nodded, and walked over to the kitchen counter, picking up Flowey’s flower pot. “ W-Wait! Wait!!” Flowey shouted, causing Frisk to stop for a moment. “ T-There’s s-something up w-with Star’s soul! It’s c-changed!” He said. Toriel sighed, and rubbed her forehead. “ Flowey, I-I would appreciate it i-if you didn’t make j-jokes at a time l-like this.” She said. “ I’M NOT!! Look for yourself if you need! It’s t-turned into a monster soul!” Flowey said. Toriel blinked in surprise, then turned toward the wall. “ I-If you’re lying…” She muttered, concentrating on Star’s soul Instantly, she could the the pearl white monster soul, pulsing with life. Toriel’s eyes widened in shock, and her whole body trembled. “ C-Could it b-be? Is h-he….” She stopped, and began walking to Star’s bedroom.

Just then, the others came out of the bedroom. Sans noticed Toriel swiftly making her way to Star’s bedroom, and cocked his head. “ Uh….kid? Is your mom okay?” He asked. Frisk began making signs with her hands, that said, “ I don’t know. Flowey says that Star’s soul has become a monster soul.” Sans blinked in shock. “ What? A MONSTER soul?” He asked. Frisk nodded, and Undyne stood there for a moment….before shouting, “ OUT OF MY WAY!!,” and plowing through the rest of the group, heading toward Star’s bedroom. “ U-Undyne, w-w-wait!!” Alphys cried, rushing after her. The rest of the group followed swiftly, until they reached the room. Toriel stood in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock, and tears welling in her eyes. “ Tori? What’s….oh my….” Asgore said, covering his muzzle with his large paw. Toriel couldn’t believe what she saw….

Star floated within the blackness of his mind, his eyes closed. He couldn’t feel anything….however, he could hear the voices of his loved ones echoing within his mind.

“ S-Star, you can’t go!”

“ Who’ll w-watch anime with Undyne a-and I?”

“ W-WHO WILL H-HELP ME M-MAKE PUZZLES, T-TALLER HUMAN?”

“ This cannot end like this….please….stay determined….”

“ We love you, Star….e-even if you w-weren’t our true c-child, we still love you….”

Those last words echoed through Star’s mind, slowly growing louder and louder, until finally, his eyes snapped open. He looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. “ H-Hello?” He called, only for his voice to fade into the blackness. He then remembered the events that had transpired….Frisk getting kidnapped, everyone looking for her….his sacrifice…. “ O-oh, right….I’m dead. H-heh….n-no one’s here.” Star said. Just then, he heard a small voice. “ You can’t give up yet! What about your family?” the voice asked. At once, Star’s body (Spirit?) jolted, and he looked all around him. “ W-Who’s there?! S-Show yourself!!” He shouted. Much to his surprise, a small, white light appeared in front of him, lighting up the dark space around him. “ Hiya!” The light said in a cheerful tone. Star blinked in surprise, then asked, “ ….w-who are you?” “ You don’t know who I am? Why, I’m YOU, silly!” The light said. For a while, Star remained silent, his gaze fixed on the small, white light floating in front of him. “ ….h-hey, you good?” The light asked. Star shook his head, snapping himself out of the shock. “ S-Sorry….w-wait, you said you were me?” He asked. The light bobbed up and down, as if it was nodding. “ That’s right! I’m you!” It said. “ H-How? How can y-you be me? I-I mean, have I-I always had a-another me in….well, myself?” Star asked. The light shook from side to side. “ Nope. I’ll explain to you how I’m here….and how you’re still here.” It said.

“ You see, normally humans wouldn’t be able to last this long. Their souls would shatter, if not contained, and they would cease to exist. However, you’re the first human to survive this long….and that’s thanks to your family.” The light said. Star cocked his head in confusion. “ What do you mean? Did they actually manage to heal me?” He asked. The light shook from side to side. “ No….with how much blood loss you had, your body couldn’t survive. But, something magical happened within you….your love for your family, and their love for you built up, and formed me. I’m….well, WE’RE the reason you still exist in this world. Because you put aside your humanity….and gave your life to protect your family.” It said. Star nodded, crossing his arms. “ I see….but why are you here, anyway? Just to talk to me?” He asked. Once again, the light shook from side to side. “ Nope. I’m here….to offer you a second chance. If you accept me-scratch that….if you accept, and embrace your family’s love….you’ll be able to come back. You’ll be able to see them again,” The light said. “ Or….you could embrace death….let your soul shatter….and never see them again. It’s your pick.” Star floated in place, his eyes wide. Another chance? A chance to be with his family again? A chance….to be better? Star almost couldn’t believe it. “ So….what’s your decision?” The light asked. Finally, Star smiled, and nodded. “ I want to see them again, and help them. I’m s-sure they could use i-it anyway.” He said. 

The light glowed brighter with happiness, and floated closer. “ AWESOME! Now, just take me into your hands, and we’ll begin.” It said. Star nodded, and cupped the small light into his hands. Suddenly, the light sank into his hands, Star’s hands were enveloped in light. “ W-Woah! W-What’s happening?!” Star asked. There came no response as the light spread up his arms, filling his body with warmth, and happiness. He could feel the love and care of his family growing within him, filling him up with a strange, yet wonderful feeling. As the light spread up his body, Star smiled, and closed his eyes. “ I’ll see you soon, Mom….Frisk….Everybody.” He said, embracing the light. Soon, the light had completely enveloped his body, and everything went white….

.  
.  
.  
.

Star woke with a start, gasping for air. He was back in his room, laying in his bed. He blinked a little, staring up at the white ceiling, before rubbing his eyes. “ ...m-mmph….tired….” He mumbled, sitting up in his bed. His body didn’t feel right….it felt all warm, and….different. “ Was….was all that just a dream?” He asked aloud. Before he could try and figure out why his body felt so weird, the door to his room suddenly opened, revealing Toriel. She wore a black funeral dress, and a silver heart locket hung around her neck. Her eyes had dark circles around them, as if she hadn’t been sleeping. Her eyes widened, and began to fill with tears as she looked upon Star. “ Tori? What’s....oh my….” Asgore said, as he looked into the room, covering his muzzle with his paw. Frisk stood in front of Asgore, her body trembling. 

Star cocked his head in confusion. “ Mom? What’s wrong? And why’re you dressed like that?” He asked. Instead of getting a response, Toriel quickly rushed over, kneeling next to Star. She gently cupped his cheek, tears streaking down her face. “ ….m-my child? Is….is that really you?” She asked. Star nodded, though still confused. “ Y-Yes, it’s me, mom….a-are you okay? D-Did something-EEP!!” He squeaked, as Toriel hugged his body tightly, beginning to sob. “ M-My c-child! O-oh Star!” She cried, tears freely flooding down her cheeks. Star blushed a little, then hugged Toriel back. “ H-hey, it’s okay mom….I’m here….w-what’s wrong, anyway?” He asked. Sans walked into the room with the rest of the group. “ We thought you were dead, kiddo….we all did.” He said. Star blinked, then sighed a little. “ ….so it wasn’t a dream….I….I actually died….” He said, trembling a little. Asgore walked over, and put a hand on Star’s shoulder. “ Yes…we thought you were never coming back….but you’re here now, with us. You’re home, Star.” He said, hugging Star as well. Star nodded, and looked over at Frisk, holding his hand out to her. At once, she rushed over, hugging his leg tightly….for a few minutes, all was peace….Star had returned to where he belonged….in the arms of his family.

Soon, they let go of Star, wiping their eyes. Star smiled warmly, a few tears running down his cheeks. “ T-Thank you all….I-I m-missed you so much….” He said. Undyne stomped over, and ruffled his hair….it felt weird, for some reason. “ We missed you too, PUNK!! Don’t you EVER scare us like that again!!” She shouted, wiping her eyes quickly so that he couldn’t see her tears. “ Ow. Noted.” Star winced. Toriel cupped Star’s cheek, a worried expression in her eyes. “ Are you feeling alright, my child? Anything different?” She asked. Star cocked his head, and nodded. “ I feel fine, mom. Well….I feel strange….and different, but otherwise okay. I guess that’s one of the side effects of coming back from the dead.” He said. This only worried Toriel further. Sans chuckled a bit. “ Oh, that’s not what you’re feelin’, kid.” He said. Star’s confused expression changed to a worried one. “ W-Why? What’s g-going on, guys? S-Stop messing with me.” He said. Sans paused for a moment. “ Well….let’s just say you’re a lot furrier than normal.” He said. Star’s eyes widened. “ F-Furrier? What-Oh for the love of all!” He said, standing up on his feet. “ I need a mirro-WAAAH!!!” He screeched as he lost his balance, and fell on his face. Something about walking….just felt off to him; as if his feet weren’t the same. “ A-Are you alright, m-my child?!” Toriel asked, rushing to his side. Star groaned, and rolled onto his back, sitting up. “ Y-Yes, mom. I’m alright….that h-hurt….” He said, reaching up to rub his face. Just then, he noticed something different about his hand.

It was covered in ginger-colored fur.

Star’s eyes widened, and trembled. “ W-What the heck?!” He shouted, turning his hand to look at his palms. Much to his surprise, they had large pink pads on it; five on his fingertips, and one in the center of his palm. His fingernails had turned into claws, much like Toriel’s and Asgore’s. Star’s entire body trembled with both fear, and shock. He then looked down at his feet, and yelped. His feet were now large, goat paws, like Toriel’s! His toes had fused into three large ones, and the bottoms of his feet had the same pink pads as his hands. Star reached up, and felt his face, which seemed to feel longer, and furrier than normal. It felt….like a muzzle! “ Wha….someone help me to a mirror!!” Star shouted, trying to stand on his new paws, only to fall on his face again. Undyne smirked, and picked him up with one arm. “ I’ve got you, punk!! Where’s the bathroom, Miss Toriel?!” She asked. Toriel blinked a little. “ U-Uh….down the hall, on the left.” She said. That was all Undyne needed to hear. She sprinted down the hall, and kicked the door to the bathroom down. “ U-Undyne, y-you don’t need to CARRY me!!” Star screeched, trying to loosen the her grip. “ Nope, it’s much faster this way!” Undyne said, walking into the bathroom. She then stood Star up, and held him in front of the mirror. “ Take a look, punk.” She said. Star shook his head from the ride, and looked into the mirror. His eyes widened in horror at his reflection. Staring back at him, was a ginger-furred boss monster.

Outside, a girl with short brown hair, a gray coat, and a yellow shirt was resting, reading one of her favorite stories. Just then, she heard a loud, “ BAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!” The girl jumped a little, nearly dropping her phone. “ What the heck? ….I-I’d better get over to Grillby’s. I don’t wanna be late.” She said, stuffing her phone in her pocket, and sprinting off.

Undyne winced in pain, wiggling a finger in one of her fishy ears. “ Yeesh, punk! I knew you’d be surprised, but you didn’t have to make me go DEAF!!” She shouted. Star trembled, and gently touched his furry face. “ ….is….is that….r-really me?” He whispered. It was true….Star had transformed into a boss monster. His face had pushed out into a furry muzzle, his nose becoming a snout. Star opened his mouth, revealing boss monster fangs, and a large tongue. His ears had stretched, becoming long, and floppy, like Toriel’s. He gently held one in his paw, stroking the fur. “ W-Woah….” He mumbled, before reaching up to the top of his head. Growing from his head, were two goat horns, each one at least three inches long. Then, Star put a hand on his hoodie. The blood from four days ago had completely dried, making the hoodie uncomfortable and crusty. So he decided to pull it off. Underneath, the white undershirt from before was now a dark brown color, with a small hole where the bullet had torn through. Star took a deep breath, and pulled off his shirt, gazing at his body. His torso was now completely covered in ginger fur, though he still had a small bit of chub from before. He also felt a new appendage from behind him, and he turned his head around. Torn through his jeans, was a small, fluffy goat tail. Undyne chuckled a bit, and Star felt his cheeks get warm. If he didn’t have fur, his face would probably be really red right now.

“ My child?” Toriel asked, peeking in. Star blushed more, and turned his back away from them. “ U-Uh….c-could I get some n-new clothes, mom?” He asked. Toriel blinked a little, then nodded, walking to her room. A few moments later, she came back with one of her robes, handing it to Star. “ There you are, my child. Undyne, let’s leave Star alone. We’ll be in the living room if you need us, Star.” She said. Undyne nodded, and walked out with Toriel, picking up the broken door, and putting it up in front of the doorframe. Star stood in silence for a moment, looking down at the robe. Then, he looked back at his reflection, smiling warmly. “ ….thank you….thank you for the chance.” He whispered. Then, he took a deep breath, and pulled off his torn jeans, leaving him in just his boxer shorts. He then took the neatly folded robe, pulling it over his body. He looked at his reflection, and snickered a little. The robe was still just a LITTLE too big, but it would fit him. “ Well….here goes nothing.” He said, picking up his clothes, and grabbing the doorknob. Unfortunately, when he pulled on the knob, the door nearly crashed down on top of him, causing him to bleat loudly as he jumped out of the way. After taking a small break to recover, Star walked out into the living room.

Everyone sat in the living room. Asgore sat on the couch, drinking from a cup of tea. Toriel sat next to him, stroking Frisk’s hair, and humming a small lullaby. Sans lay on the couch, snoring softly, while Papyrus sighed in exasperation. “ TYPICAL SANS….” He muttered. Undyne and Alphys sat next to each other, each chatting about what had happened. “ I-I don’t k-know how t-this is possible, U-Undyne. H-how could h-he have turned into a boss monster?” Alphys asked. Undyne shrugged. “ Meh. What’s important is that the punk is back, and alive. So there’s no need to worry, Alphy!” She said, taking Alphys’s claw in her own. This caused Alphys to turn red, and for her to chuckle nervously. “ U-Uh….h-heh.” She said. 

As soon as Star walked into the room, everyone (save for sans) turned toward him. Star blushed more, and smiled. “ D-Do I look g-good?” He asked. Toriel smiled warmly, and nodded. “ Absolutely. Perhaps I should make you a robe of your own.” She said. Star chuckled, and sat on the couch. “ A-Are you holding up o-okay, Star?” Alphys asked. Star nodded, and gave her a grateful smile. “ Yeah, thanks for asking, Alphys.” He said, looking over at Sans. “ Huh. I thought he might eventually tucker out.” He said. Papyrus sighed, and nodded. “ I WISH HE WOULDN’T FALL ASLEEP SO MUCH!” He said. Toriel giggled, then turned to Star. “ So….how do you feel?” She asked. Star sat still for a moment, contemplating his next words, before smiling. “ Well….I was a little shocked, but I honestly love this….it’s like….I’m a real part of the family now….” He said. “ Oh good! I’m gla….Star? What’s wrong?” Toriel asked. Star cocked his head. “ W-What do you mean, mom?” He asked. Toriel frowned a little. “ You’re crying….” She said. Confused, Star reached up, and felt his cheek. His tears had soaked into his fur, making his cheek wet. “ O-oh….I g-guess it’s because I-I’m so happy….I-I can’t help it….” He said, chuckling a little, before hiccuping a little, wiping his eyes. Toriel smiled lovingly, and patted the spot next to her. “ C’mere, you. You need a hug.” She said. Star nodded, and slowly (and carefully) made his way over to her, sitting next to her. At once, Toriel wrapped her arm around Star, pulling him close to her. “ We love you, Star….thank you for being a part of our family.” She said. Asgore nodded in agreement. “ Yes….thank you for becoming a part of our lives.” He said. Star smiled, then rested his head against Toriel, snuggling close. He was alive again. He was with his family….  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And he was home.


End file.
